


So perfect...

by SataNyx



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Play, Biting, F/F, Fingering, Fisting, No Plot, Oral, Other, Porn, Rimming, Smut, alpha!Fareeha, and im not even sorry, omega!Angela, this is filthy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 22:59:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10818525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SataNyx/pseuds/SataNyx
Summary: Angela goes into heat. It escalates from there.





	So perfect...

**Author's Note:**

> Feral Alpha's get tagged in my A/B/O universes. Alpha's can be aggressive and when in ruts can become deadly. Thanks to Fareeha's military training and the group of insane people she was raised around she got the tags assigned as soon as she was put in charge of other alpha's in her troop. 
> 
> If it doesn't make sense just lmk and I can try to explain it better. That's literally all I got.

Fareeha stumbled through the door of her and Angela’s room with a silent snarl on her lips. Teeth flashing as she looked around with wild eyes before they locked on the doctor.  _ Fuck _ . The blonde was stock still as she lounged on their bed. 

 

“Fareehali?” The accent was sugar sweet as she moved to stand slowly. Her palms facing outward in a placating tactic while she inched towards her girlfriend. “Did something happen?” The concern would have calmed most Alphas. It did nothing but make Fareeha’s mouth water while a shudder raced down her back. ‘ _ She has no idea.’  _  was a fleeting realization. 

 

A flutter of eyelashes and Fareeha shook her head with a hard exhale through her nose. Both of them reached towards each other. They had been together for months now, knowing proximity would calm them both, the ex-military Captain took hold of the delicate hands and tugged the petite blonde close. A deep breath and she groaned while burying her face between the smaller womans shoulder and neck. 

 

“Fareeha, you did not answer me…” Angela treaded lightly while her hands slid up toned arms before burying into the loose black hair. A slight tug pulled another sound from Fareeha’s throat as her head bent back until they were looking each other in the eye. “What happened?” 

 

“You’re in heat…I could smell it a fucking mile away, Angela, I-” A harsh swallow with another deep breath. The brunette just arched an eyebrow while her eyes drifted down and focused on the blush coloring ivory skin. The Alpha had the sudden urge to bite. Grinding her teeth,she ripped her gaze away, giving up on trying to see how far the blush extended to stare into her love's eyes. 

 

Angela was spluttering though. A few aborted tries at a sentence in English and German both had her futily trying to pull away before she managed an embarrassed “Y-You can smell that already?!” A squeak of a sound as she pulled her hands off of Fareeha in order to hide her face. 

 

The shyness didn’t stop Fareeha from grabbing her wrists tightly and tugging them away, using the momentum to maneuver Angela until her back was against the wall just next to the door. The whoosh of Angela’s breath being startled out of her seemed to explode in Fareeha’s ears. Hyper aware of the Omega and everything she was doing. It would be all Fareeha could focus on for days to come. 

 

“Don’t.” She rasped before pressing a rough kiss that was more teeth than any previously shared between them. The pointed edges of her fangs left Angela breathless and mewling by the time they pulled away, chests heaving for breath. “Don’t hide.” A ragged breath. “Don’t hide your face from me, Angel.” She all but crooned as she swayed her hips in a mindless thrust that nudged Angela that much more against the wall. 

 

In her own head, she was crowing in victory. Angela’s pupils were blown wide, her mouth open in a shocked ‘o’, with lips now kiss swollen and red from the nipping fangs. Licking her lips slowly, Fareeha dragged her eyes down to take in Angela’s outfit before she locked gazes and moved to brush her nose against the Omega’s in a gentle notion. “Let me take care of you?”  

 

Nothing could have prepared her for the whine that came from Angela at the question. The heated territorial rage that had churned her gut when she first caught the scent seemed to flare into a burning need. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up as Angela molded her body along her front while pale fingers gripped the straps of her tanktop and pulled her down into another kiss. 

 

She couldn’t tell you if it was her or Angela that hissed out a desperate ‘yes’ as they kissed. Surgeon hands tangled in her hair while she pressed the doctor back with their fronts flush. Fareeha’s hands moved with a mind of their own. The taste of Angela taking over her tongue as she thrust it past the swollen lips she was so proud to have caused. Another nip with her teeth and she relished the sound it caused before twisting her hand under the pale blonde’s clothes and slid her hand down. The softest brush of her finger tips had the doctor yelping and rocking her hips forward. 

 

Fareeha used her booted foot to kick Angela’s legs further apart. Hand pressing back against the smaller woman's core she kept her from rocking forward into her touch until she was happily situated with her legs keeping the shorter ones from closing. Hand sliding down until the meat of her palm was roughly pressing against Angela’s clit while her finger-tips toyed with her just barely wet lips. A rumble of a sound vibrated in Fareeha’s chest as she started to roll her hand in small circles. “Ya amar, are you still not excited?” She crooned while standing taller in order to look down at the Omega woman before her. 

 

Angela arched her neck back beautifully while her blue eyes fluttered. A hum from the military woman next and the smallest smile graced her lips before she bent down and pressed a slow teasing kiss against the others. Fareeha was sure to tease then. Dragging her tongue against Angela’s mimicking what she wanted to do with other parts of her body as she ground her palm against the steadily increasing heat at her fingertips. 

 

“Fareeha,” The murmur had her pulling back until she was looking into sky blue eyes then dragging around the other’s face to take it all in. Another hum of acknowledgment and Angela shuddered before sucking in a desperate breath. “My heat isn’t full force yet. I-” Hooking two fingers in then, Fareeha, interrupted the good doctor while she pressed in until her first knuckle sat clamped by the tight, barely wet folds. 

 

“I can fix that.” Fareeha purred before repeating the rolling motion slowly, working her fingers deeper. It wasn’t enough for either of them. Angela’s hands started pulling at her own shirt with little sounds dying at the back of her throat, her hips still trying to rock into the alpha’s, She slowly let her body get coaxed into participating as her heat coiled tighter and tighter.

 

All the while Fareeha was breathing through her mouth letting the scent of the omega coat her tongue and throat.  A huff of a breath and she grabbed handfuls of the bunched fabric and pulled it off herself. The doctor’s hands stayed above her head for a stunned moment and Fareeha grinned before sliding her hands down and taking the leggings and panties off next as she kneeled before her. 

 

Looking up through her eyelashes, Fareeha smirked at the blush darkening her girlfriend's cheeks before she moved one of Angela’s legs to drape over her shoulder. A kiss to the milky white thigh and she nipped at it before repeating it with Angela’s other leg so her girlfriend was seated on her shoulders, leaving Fareeha breathing heavy over the blonde's pussy. 

 

The moan that sounded had Fareeha looking up fully as she grinning while dragging her tongue up to Angela’s belly button. The smaller woman had her hands splayed out on either side of her against the wall as she tried not to sway where she was perched. Angela’s hands flew to grab strands of dark black hair though as Fareeha stood. The show of strength seemed to have stunned her still while her muscles quivered under the mocha hands slowly petting over her thighs and sides as they roamed upwards.  

 

“Should I make you wet for me,  Habibti?”  Her lips was ghosting over the sensitive skin between Angela’s thighs as she spoke, all the while keeping her eyes turned up watching the medic knowingly. Getting to see Angela slowly fall into this was a treat she hadn’t been privy to before. She would relish it while she took care of her. 

 

Not waiting for an answer, Fareeha flattened her tongue and dipped her head in while pushing Angela’s hips away from the wall to create the perfect angle. All too easily, she was licking up the wet slit with a moan of her own. Her jaw dropped at the burst of mint and raw sex and she felt a possessive urge to just claim her then. Instead she pressed her face as far into the apex of thighs as she could while her tongue sought out the flavor that was so uniquely Angela.  

 

It didn’t take long before nails were digging into the muscle on her back, dragging up until they gripped her shoulders. Hitched moans sounded above her and Fareeha couldn’t stop herself from turning her gaze upward while giving the blonde's clit a pointed suck before dragging her teeth over it. A sob of a moan and Angela’s head thumped back against the wall while her hands clenched and unclenched. The military captain was sure she would have marks tomorrow. 

 

“Fareeha- Fareeha, hnnng.” The sudden yank to the hair at the back of her head had Fareeha snarling as her eyes flashed. Angela wasn’t still though as she kept her Alpha’s mouth from her core. “Bed, now.” Any argument the Amari had, died instantly at her tone. Soon enough, her shoulders were shrugging the thighs off them and Angela slid down the wall until she was standing on shaky legs while tanned hands gripped her hips. Nose to nose, they shared a soft kiss for a moment before it devolved into a heated clash of teeth and tongue. 

 

Walking backwards, they tumbled onto the bed with small sounds escaping them as they rocked their bodies together. Man handling the slighter woman, Fareeha didn’t stop until she had Angela face first into the pillows while she draped herself across her back. A nip of her earlobe and the timber of Fareeha’s voice was rough as she rasped “Look how wet you are for me now…”

 

Angela keened as she pressed her hips up away from the bed. Needy. Leaning to the side so she could prop herself up on her elbow, Fareeha felt the cruel twist of satisfaction on her lips while her free hand dragged down and curled her nails until they left pink welts on the alabaster skin. A grab of the doctor's ass as she hummed before dipping her hand back between the Omega’s legs, thrusting in until her hand was practically covered in her wetness. 

 

“I bet you would let me do anything to you like this.” A particularly rough thrust of her fingers and she kissed Angela’s shoulder. “Wouldn’t you? How long has it been since you had a partner during your heat,  Habibti?” Not waiting for an answer, Fareeha was still grinning as she pulled her fingers from Angela. Only to not remove them at all as she slid them back from the practically dripping slit. Back back back until two finger tips dragged over another hole entirely. She wasn’t prepared for the full body shudder or the  _ sound _ Angela made in reaction. 

 

Eyes wide, she circled her fingers over the tight ring of muscle before she rubbed as much of the slick on her fingers between the two cheeks. Soon enough, she was pressing one in up to the first knuckle. Then that sound again and Fareeha could feel herself trembling in her own skin while she struggled to hold herself back. “So tight, Angel.” Dragging her lips along sweat dampened skin and she bit at the back of Angela’s neck with a purr. “So perfect for me.” was all she managed to say before she was slithering her way down. Leaving nips and fleeting licks down Angela’s back until she was pulling her finger out and using her mouth. 

 

Angela became very vocal very quickly. Fareeha wasn’t as fluent in Angela’s new language as she suddenly wished she was, while she pressed her tongue passed the ring of muscle. The taste of the Omega’s slick still more prominent than anything else as she used her tongue to fuck into Angela. Mindlessly, she pulled her free hand back up to the now dripping lips and pressed into that tight heat as well. She matched the timing of her thrusting tongue and fingers while she brought Angela closer and closer to another orgasm. 

 

The Omega’s babbling never switched back to English but the thrusting back of those hips had Fareeha pressing finger after finger into her whenever it seemed Angela got used to the stretch. With her mouth pulling away, she nipped at a cheek leaving another mark before she looked down to see four of her fingers disappearing knuckle deep. Her breath left her in a rush as she took in the fluttering clenching. Another few thrusts and she inhaled deeply before pressing her fingers back in and holding them as deep as she could before keeping her hand still. “I think you can take more for me.” was all she managed to voice before pulling her hand back before curling her thumb to the base of her fingers and pressing in again. 

 

Only when she watched the slick she felt coating her hand drip out around her wrist, did Fareeha breath again. Angela’s voice had stopped forming words then and settled on little hitched noises while her hips still tried to rock back onto the fist inside her. “Fuck.” Fareeha cursed before she teased at the omega’s opening with a tug of her hand before pressing back in. In the back of her mind, she was grateful for watching all the Omega on Omega porn she had when she was younger. She doubted she would have ever thought of doing this on her own. 

 

Keeping her fingertips curled together, she spread her hand inside of Angela before she pulled back again in a short thrust that left the Omega screaming and quaking as she came. Fareeha was stubborn and she kept rocking her fist in tiny thrusts until the cum and slick managed to drip it’s way past her wrist and start to make a mess between the omega’s thighs and the sheets alike. 

 

Pushing up,  she curled herself over Angela’s back again to nip at her shoulders and neck while her hand kept moving. “So good, you have no idea how good you feel trying to grip my hand and keep it inside you.” A twist of her fist and Angela keened again while tears started to form in the corner of her eyes. Her mouth open in a silent sob while she squirmed as she laid there, seemingly unsure of if she wanted more or to get away while Fareeha continued. “I think I can have you cumming again, yes?” The words alone seemed to be enough to have Angela’s eyes fluttering closed as her smaller hand shot back to grab at Fareeha’s wrist while another seemingly smaller orgasm was coaxed out of her. 

 

“Phara-ah! Fareeeha~ Nngh Alpha- alpha-alpha pleasee-” Angela’s voice was wrecked as she whined. Fareeha wasn’t un-cruel though as she took two fingers and teased at the blonde’s pussy before sliding down and circling her clit. The shout that sounded had Fareeha grinning as Angela tried to clamp her thighs shut as if that would stop her current torture from happening. It was only when Angela went completely silent and Fareeha moved to sit back on her haunches that her hand slowed. 

 

When she had the view of dazed eyes and lips moving soundlessly; while the body beneath her shuddered in the aftershocks of overstimulation, did Fareeha pull her hands off of Angela entirely. To see the Omega practically drooling into the pillow in a blissed out state was a treat she didn’t think she would've gotten too so soon. It made something feral uncurl in her chest as she moved to pull her tank top and sports bra off in one move. The clink of her Alpha and military tags as they fell back to her chest was seemingly ignored as she moved to rock her still covered erection against Angela from behind. 

 

Only when her tags swung on their chain and fell against Angela’s back did the Omega startled. A sound escaped her as she was seemingly jolted from her stupor. Fareeha yelped as she lost her balance and fell to the side wide-eyed as Angela moved until she was on her hands and knees over her, looking down at the Alpha once again. Blue eyes weren’t on her exactly though, instead they were on the three tags that now sat cold against her chest as she was sprawled on her back. 

 

Fareeha had the good sense to blush as she looked away, letting the Omega come to her own conclusions. “We can stop if you wish, I should have told you-” 

 

“Hush.” Was all the medic said as she reached out with a hand to cup Fareeha’s cheek and turn her face back. “You never told me you were considered feral while you were enlisted.” Despite the glaze over her eyes and the flush on her skin, Angela was rather coherent. It was enough to bring the captain to a blushing mess as she groaned and squeezed her eyes shut.

 

Except she couldn’t exactly will the bed to open up and swallow her whole, instead she laid there and felt her body tense as Angela crawled and straddled her lap. Delicate fingers moving to grip the tags before yanking on them until brown eyes were looking up into blown out blue eyes. “That’s why you were so rough…” The comment made the Alpha blush again only for Fareeha to let out a squawk of surprise when Angela began to grind her hips down onto the bulge currently flagging under Fareeha’s jeans. “You should have told me.” The blonde slurred before she let out a purr at one rather insistent roll of her own hips. 

 

“You like it…” Fareeha was almost reverent as she moved her hands to grip Angela’s still rocking hips. Heels digging into the mattress as Fareeha pressed her own hips up to gain more of the friction against the front of her pants. A hiss from both of them and Fareeha ground her teeth together in a silent snarl while Angela’s head fell back her mouth dropped open in a silent sound once again. The spiked scent of arousal was enough to have Fareeha careening headfirst into what the rest of their week would be. 

 

Mouth watering, she easily moved her hands from Angela’s hips to slide under her thighs instead. The Omega made a curious sound before yelping as her body was dragged up the Alpha’s torso. Pale hands flew to the headboard while the Alpha looked up with a glint in her eyes. The Omega was practically shining with how wet she was from her arousal and previous orgasms alike. Fareeha clawed her fingertips into the meat of Angela’s thighs as she kept her straddling her face. It only took a few kitten licks of her tongue before Angela was practically melting above her. Thighs going liquid on either side of her head as the medic’s core sank further down, only making it easier for Fareeha to press up and drag her tongue along the lips before fucking it inside once again. 

 

The taste of Angela mixed with the previous orgasms was satisfying and was enough to have brown eyes rolling back as Fareeha lost herself trying to lick up every drop she could. The captain’s hands splayed out from their grips once Angela was seated comfortably above her. Instead, they took on a mind of their own, wandering over Angela’s body, nails scratching up ticklish sides, palming smaller breast before fingers pinched and pulled at hard nipples, ripping sounds from Angela in all kinds of ways. It was only when Angela leaned back and palmed at Fareeha’s dick through her pants that the Alpha growled and sent the Omega over the edge with a keening whimper. 

 

Wrapping her lips around Angela’s clit, Fareeha was delighted as the tremors she caused in the thighs pressing in on either side of her head. Angela was soon over it though as she started making frustrated sounds in the back of her throat while squirming above her.  Soon enough, the blonde was squirming her way off of Fareeha and running pale hands insistently over Fareeha’s body. The Captain quite readily relished the attention. Enjoying the mouth on her chest while her own hands moved to the clasp of her pants fighting to get them off while she enjoyed the distraction.

 

Soon enough her cock was freed and the feel of cool air hitting the precum covered dick was enough to make her twitch as she inhaled sharply. A moment to ground herself and her stomach tensed while hands trailed down her body before wrapping around the base. 

 

“May I?” Angela murmured only for Fareeha to trail the back of her hand up the Omega’s face before reaching back to grab and handful of hair and tug playfully. It was all the invitation the slighter female needed before she was bent over Fareeha wrapping bitten red lips around her almost painfully neglected cock. Watching the blonde head bob deeper and deeper, she couldn’t bring herself to care at how quickly Angela was fucking her mouth down her length. Only when she felt the Omega’s throat flutter around the head of her cock did she make a sound. All the while, her hold tightened, keeping Angela down for a few long moments before yanking her off entirely. 

 

“You’re going to make me cum doing that.” She all but growled. Angela just licked her lips and looked down at Fareeha with half lidded eyes. “That’s the point, Fareehali.” Splaying her hands over the toned midsection of her lover, the Omega simpered before rocking her hips to the phantom notion of fucking that was slowly taking over her mind. 

 

Sitting up, Fareeha hummed before using the fingers twisted in blonde hair to angle the Omega’s face towards her own. A pointed nip to the others bottom lip and she smirked with a flash of her fangs before rumbling a very decided “The first time I cum will be in you. I can knot your mouth later.” Her free hand reached to drag a thumb across Angela’s bottom lip then. It was as good as a promise at this point. 

 

Angela was still squirming as she whined, wanting friction more than ever. Her skin was flushed and glowing pink. A few deep breaths through her mouth and Fareeha dragged her tongue over her teeth tasting the Omega and nothing but the Omega. Who was waiting so beautifully with Fareeha’s hand fisted in her hair. A tug and the blonde moaned. Another tug and Angela huffed a breath while her eyes fluttered, apparently unsure if she wanted them open or closed. 

 

“Straddle my lap.” Fareeha ordered as she took her hands off Angela then. Laying back, she propped herself up on her elbows so she could watch the flustered Omega flounder while the Alpha removed all touch from her. Soon enough, the blonde was grabbing Fareeha’s hips to steady herself as she climbed to sit on the Alpha’s lap. Her core still warm and wet from use sat snugly against the underside of Fareeha’s cock. Almost instantly, pale hips were twitching little movements as the Omega ground down like she had when Fareeha was still in her jeans. 

 

“Such a tease,” Fareeha commented before she moved one hand to drag her fingertips over Angela’s knee. “You should sit on my dick and show me how much you enjoy it.” Hand sliding further back, she easily hooked her fingers behind Angela’s knee as she moved to sit up. Soon enough a hand was circling the base of her cock while that delicious wet heat slid down. A curse from both of them as the head pressed in and Fareeha fell back onto the bed while Angela sank down onto her. Eyes fluttering closed, the Alpha took note of exactly how this felt. Every clech, the slide of the slick, the fingernails digging into her abdomen. Whatever she did to deserve this moment was worth it. 

 

Angela wasn’t as docile as Fareeha had believed, instead she grit her teeth and took in the fact that Angela was doing essentially what she was told. Hips stuttering every so often as she used Fareeha. Repeatedly pressing down and groaning at the stretch. The Alpha wasn’t one to be used though, so she sat up and her hands went to a hip and just under one breast as her mouth sought out the Omega’s. The kiss was as rough as their hips as they moved against each other. It didn’t take long at all for Fareeha to start growling while Angela made the most addicting whines.  

 

The build up was quick once they broke their kiss. Fareeha’s hand reached to twist into blonde hair again while the grip on the smaller female tightened before she rolled until she was on top with the Omega’s legs wrapped around her waist. The sound of their skin slapping against each other soon took over as the only thing they could hear. 

 

“Fareehali-nnnnf please!” Angela begged. Fareeha had to shake her head at the words to try and focus on what Angela was asking for. Fangs digging into her own bottom lip and she growled again before stilling with her hips pressed tight against the omega’s. 

 

“What do you need Angel?” Fareeha’s growl turned into a purr as she reached a hand up to stroke the blonde's cheek. Angela instantly nuzzled her face into the palm before she whined and rocked her hips still pressed tight even more against Fareeha’s own. “You know what I want….” the Omega’s voice was almost meek as she reached out and twisted her fingers around the tags still hanging around Fareeha’s neck and pulled. 

 

They both went still as they turned their eyes to the tags still around Fareeha’s neck. A ragged breath and the Alpha growled before turning and nipping at the juncture between Angela’s shoulder and neck. 

 

“You don’t know what you’re asking for, Angela…” Fareeha tried to reason. The blonde just arched her back trying to press even more against her hips and growled herself. The Alpha in Fareeha revelled at the notion. This wonderful, smart, gifted, beautiful Omega wanted her to such a degree. She ground her teeth together again and ignored the taste of blood that filled her mouth as she started to rock her hips into sharper thrusts. Soon enough, they were fucking again, Fareeha's hips slamming into the tight pussy beneath her. Sweat slicked skin sliding as hands and mouths roamed while Fareeha kept hips moving into a steadily increasing pace.

 

All too soon Fareeha could feel the urge to slam her hips into Angela and keep them there grow. Her mouth was practically watering at the thought of biting the Omega’s neck. The urge to claim such a prize of a partner almost too great. The way the blonde was throwing her head from side to side as she withered under the attention had the Alpha snarling as she finally felt the base of her cock swell up. The yowl that ripped from Angela as she clamped down on it sent Fareeha into the beginning of her own orgasm. Her head twisted to the side and she bit the closest thing she could with an answering snarl all her own. 

 

In the moments after, Fareeha blinked her eyes out of the daze she was in. Her hips weren’t thrusting so much as they were rocking against Angela; keeping up the stimulation that had the Omega humming as her hands petted at Fareeha’s shoulders and neck. A grimace at the taste and Fareeha blushed scarlet as she moved to pull the pillow currently snagged in her mouth. Another few moments and she took in the fact Angela was crooning soft words while she nuzzled her nose behind Fareeha’s ear. 

 

“Liebe, so good to me. So perfect.” The praise was enough to keep the Alpha pink as she leaned up to press a lingering kiss against Angela’s lips. “Just wait until we’re ready to go again.” The Omega purred. 


End file.
